


Alone

by tepidspongebath



Series: Inksolation May 2020 [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, they're all right they're just at home, warning for a covid-19 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “Sherlock, I appreciate what you’ve been trying to do.”“But?”Written forbluebellofbakerstreet'ssixteenth Inksolation prompt for May.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inksolation May 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118
Kudos: 31





	Alone

“Sherlock, I appreciate what you’ve been trying to do.”

“But?”

“I’m not snapping out of it. I’ve been trying and you’ve been trying - you even suffered The X-Files for me.”

“I wouldn’t call it ‘suffering’. Some of it was pleasingly tolerable, and I know Molly will get a laugh from the ham-fisted way some of those autopsies were handled.”

“I’m sorry about the dog one. I didn’t remember that episode.”

“Already deleted.”

“And I know you want to find out how the one with the bloke who walks through walls ends. But I need a bit of alone time. Sorry.”

“Understandable. Of course.”

“And it’s not that you’ve been trying the wrong things. You’ve been brilliant. But I’m tired and cross at nothing at all and everything’s rubbing me the wrong way. I just need-”

“To be alone for a while. Yes.”

“I can’t promise it’ll be all rainbows and sunshine when I resurface, but I’ll try.”

“John, if you spouted rainbows and sunshine, I’d call for an exorcist. Go on. I’ll be here when you come back.”

“You’d better be.”

“And you’d better go no further than the upstairs bedroom.”

“I love you, you know.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> [The handwritten draft is here on Tumblr.](https://tmblr.co/ZyPCYxYKSTfCSm00)


End file.
